warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wszystko o Warszawie:Zaplecze
Witamy w ''Portalu Komunikacyjnym'' To bardzo przyjemne miejsce na rozmowy i tym podobne pierdółki. Mamy już nawet jedno archiwum: o tu. Kategoria Kościoły http://warszawa.wikia.com/wiki/N72 Dopisałem kategorię Kościoły. Zastanów się, jak ją zhierarchizujemy - osobiście podpiąłbym pod ogólniejszą Świątynie (są też inne, np. meczet czy bożnica), a tę pod Religia. Up to you. --Wimmer 22:43, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) Jesli masz na to jakiś pomysł, zapraszam do przedstawienia go tutaj. Mikiapole3 22:46, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) Właśnie myślę tak, jak podałem wyżej. Zachowany wtedy odpowiednią "rozdzielczość" haseł i ich logiczną hierarchię. Zresztą wszystko się utrze w boju. A w sumie fajnie, że Warszawikia powstała :-) --Wimmer 22:50, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) Wciąż istniej Kategoria:Parafie, więc nie wiem czy będziemy to jakoś rozgraniczać. Póki co uważam, że może być tak, jak proponujesz, choć długo juz noszę się z zamiarem zmiany nazwy Kategoria:Religia ja jakąś podobną, aby lepiej brzmiała. Mikiapole3 16:17, 16 sty 2007 (UTC) Szablon:Infobox ulica Za namowami użytkownika Uhmm stworzyłem następujący szablon dla ulicy. Jest na pewno niedoskonały, więc liczę, że wszelkie niedociągnięcia zostaną poprawione, można go też rozbudować, ale nie przesadnie, abu nie wrzucić całego artykułu do tabelki. Póki co testowo infoxoy znalażły się w artykułach o ul. Gwarków i al. KEN. Mikiapole3 12:49, 6 mar 2007 (UTC) :Ja bym tylko zmieniła przy polu "kursujące autobusy" (ew. tramwaje) hasło "brak" na np "nie kursują". Ten "brak" wygląda dla mnie, jakby nie było wiadomo, czy nie kursują, czy po prostu coś tam jest nie wpisane. Uhmm 12:11, 12 mar 2007 (UTC) Zgadzam się z Uhmm, ale ponadto proponuję by rok powstania zamienić na okres/wiek/czas powstania. Wydaje mi się że nie znamy dokładnego roku powstania wielu ulic, a tak będzie łatwiej rozwiązać ten problem Whiteman 12:15, 12 mar 2007 (UTC) Kategoria: Powstanie Warszawskie Może by warto stworzyć kategorię "Powstanie Warszawskie" i podlinkować tam wszystkie związane strony? Jest w sumie kategoria - Historia, ale moim zdaniem nie wyczerpuje ona tematu, bo nie wiem czy pasują tam hasła typu Błyskawica (stacja radiowa), czy Marsz Mokotowa. Uhmm 18:06, 4 kwi 2007 (UTC) Jestem za - niech to będzie podkategoria względem historii i będzie ok Whiteman 19:01, 4 kwi 2007 (UTC) Okej, niech będzie. Mikiapole3 20:56, 4 kwi 2007 (UTC) Kościoły a parafie Myślę, że trzeba coś z tym w końcu zrobić. Jak na razie na Warszawikii powstają artykuły albo o kościołach, albo o parafiach, mimo iż jedno z drugim jest bardzo związane. Może zdecydujmy wreszcie, jak budowane mają być artykuły o parafiach i kościołach. Wiem, że mamy trochę osób interesujących się ta tematyką. Mikiapole3 08:36, 7 cze 2007 (UTC) :Problem chyba w tym, że nie każdy kościół (budynek) jest parafią. Są kościoły parafialne i kościoły filialne. Pytanie czy należy robić przekierowania z kościołów parafialnych do danych parafii. Do tej pory właściwie było tak robione, chociaż nie zawsze. Teoretycznie powinny być oddzielne hasła dla parafii i dla kościołów parafialnych, bo to oddzielne rzeczy (i kategorie), ale ponieważ w Warszawie mało jest kościołów filialnych, nie wiem czy jest sens. W większości przypadków hasło "kościół X" pokrywa się z hasłem "parafia X", ale ponieważ nie jest to 100% przypadków, to jako wyjściowe należy traktować hasło "kościół X". W kościołach parafialnych po prostu dochodzi informacja, że jest to siedziba parafii. Kategoria parafia powinna zostać, jako dodatkowo porządkująca hasła "kościół". Uhmm 20:37, 10 cze 2007 (UTC) Spotkanie Administratorów Szanowni Administratorzy Warszawikii, od ponad roku tworzymy Warszawikię - pierwszą tak obszerną wikię o Warszawie. W ciężkim bólach fotografujemy, poprawiamy i banujemy ;). Jako administratorzy tworzymy pewne kierownictwo, być może warto by pod koniec wakacji (akademickich) spotkać się przy dobrej pizzy, porozmawiać, przedyskutować jakieś pomysły, a może poprostu poznać się... Co wy nato? Michcik 21:00, 6 wrz 2007 (UTC) :Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, choć musiałbym to zgrać z moimi praktykami w biurze podróży (pn - pt 10-18), choć może ostatniego dnia udałoby mi się zwiać czy jakoś urwać :). Póki co popieram. Mikiapole3 15:40, 7 wrz 2007 (UTC) ::No... interesujące. Najlepszy byłby chyba piątek wieczorem lub sobota. No i po 23 września - na razie jestem poza Warszawą. Czyli że 28, 29, 30 IX czy coś. Whiteman 15:23, 13 wrz 2007 (UTC) ::A, i jeszcze jedno. Może by tak zaprosić też innych użytkowników - może nie wszystkich, ale tych "bardziej zasłużonych". W końcu to nie zebranie zarządu firmy, na którym mają być omawiane ściśle tajne strategie... Whiteman 15:26, 13 wrz 2007 (UTC) :::Dzięki za pozytywne opinie na temat mojej propozycji. Oczywiście warto by zaprosić kilku użytkowników, może by stworzyć miejsce gdzie kto będzie chciał iść na spotkanie, ten będzie mógł się wpisać (na którejś ze stron/dyskusji naszej wiki). No i co z Handi m.n - ten użytkownik tez jest adminem, a nie daje znaków życia, czy jest zainteresowany spotkaniem? Michcik 00:07, 20 wrz 2007 (UTC) ::::No i co? Idea jeszcze żyje? Wakacji już nie ma, spotkania też nie - prawie jak Kononowicz. Whiteman 16:28, 8 paź 2007 (UTC) :::::To ja proponuje niedziele, 21.X, wieczorem. O ile mnie zaprosicie ;) Uhmm 18:34, 8 paź 2007 (UTC) :::::: Proponuje 20 października (sobota) wieczorem w jakieś kawiarni, pizzerii, mc'donalds... co wy na to?Michcik 18:53, 12 paź 2007 (UTC) Kategoria:Meta Emilii Plater (ulica) Patrz: Dyskusja:Emilii Plater (ulica) Gratulacje z okazji 1000. hasła Czołem! W imieniu ekipy Wikia Polska serdecznie gratuluję społeczności Warszawikii pierwszego kamienia milowego na długiej drodze. Z pewnością po nim przyjdą kolejne. :) Życzę wam, abyście dalej tworzyli świetny serwis, przednio się przy tym bawiąc, bo w końcu o to chodzi w idei wiki. Pozdrawiam, Łukasz Garczewski vel TOR Członek Zespołu Technicznego Wikia Moja nieobecność Uprzejmie informuję, że w dniach 2-12 lutego wyjeżdżam na obóz zimowy i nie będzie w związku z tym na Warszawikii. Dobrze by było, jakby ktoś przez ten czas zajął się aktualnościami. Z góry dzięki!. Mikiapole3 21:58, 1 lut 2008 (UTC) :Mogę się zaopiekować aktualnościami, ale tylko do środy włącznie. Mam wtedy trochę czasu przed lekcjami. Kakarakak 11:14, 2 lut 2008 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki. Już wróciłem i jak tylko ogarnę to, co się zmieniło przez ostatnich 10 dni to wrócę do normalnej pracy... Mikiapole3 19:43, 12 lut 2008 (UTC) Powtarzające się nazwy ulic Widzę, że pod moja nieobecność wzięto się za dublujące się nazwy ulic w Warszawie oraz w Wesołej. Fajnie, że wzięto się za to, aczkolwiek proponuję, aby strona ujednoznaczniająca była tworzona wg wzoru nazwa ulicy (ulica), jak to wygląda np. teraz w przypadku Kasprowicza (ulica). Poza tym zrobię też (może jeszcze dziś) spis ulic, które się dublują (chyba, że ktoś ma już gotowy!) Mikiapole3 12:12, 13 lut 2008 (UTC) :Ja mam gotowy spis i według niego poprawiam linki (sprawdziłem i poprawiłem już ulice od Agawy do Mickiewicza), gdzie mogę go umieścić? Kakarakak 14:24, 13 lut 2008 (UTC) To wstaw go do artykułu Ulice o powtarzających się nazwach, od razu utworzę doń linki w Ulice Warszawy i Najdłuższe ulice w Warszawie. Mogłyby tez się pojawić w każdym artykule, gdzie nazwa jest dublująca się. Mikiapole3 16:21, 13 lut 2008 (UTC) Zajezdnie Czy nazwy artykułów o zajezdniach nie powinny brzmieć np. R-4 Żoliborz zamiast Żoliborz (zajezdnia tramwajowa)? Skoro stacji metra nie nazywamy "Marymont (stacja metra)" tylko A-19 Marymont, to dlaczego zajezdnie mają mieć nawiasy? Kakarakak 16:00, 17 mar 2008 (UTC) :W sumie nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawialiśmy, tam wymyślono na początku i nikt tego nie zmieniał. Ale jeśli tak jest logiczniej i lepiej to nie ma problemu. Przydałby się jednak jeszcze choć jeden głos w tej sprawie :). Mikiapole3 16:15, 17 mar 2008 (UTC) ::Zgadzam się na "R coś tam". Jeżeli rzeczywiście jest taka klasyfikacja, to lepieji logiczniej byłoby się jej trzymać. Oczywiście do tego przydałyby się przekierowania. Uhmm 07:37, 18 mar 2008 (UTC) :::No to robimy R. Mikiapole3 08:26, 18 mar 2008 (UTC) Linie autobusowe Dziś próbując dokonać zmian w trasach linii autobusowych, przystankach i ulicach którymi kursują doszedłem do wniosku, że o niebo łatwiej jest aktualizować takie zmiany, jeżeli mamy artykuł o danej linii. Łatwiej pozmieniać co trzeba dla linii 111 niż dla linii 151, bo mamy spis od razu nowych i starych ulic i przystanków. Dla tego zaczynam akcję "stwórzmy artykuły o każdej linii autobusowej", co w przyszłości znacznie ułatwi dokonywanie zmian. Jeżeli ktoś zechce się przyłączyć, zapraszam. Jeszcze taka mała informacja - jak mogę to układam trasy autobusów w układzie z północny na południe, ewentualnie z zachodu na wschód, aby całość była dość jednolita. Mikiapole3 10:49, 1 maj 2008 (UTC) :Lubię każdą pracę na Warszawikii, więc przyłączam się. Dostanę jakiś przedział linii, czy coś? Mam zdjęcia autobusów z nieopisanych linii 177, 178, 187, 191, 508, 511, 517, 520, 701 i 706 - mogę od nich zacząć. Kakarakak 17:38, 1 maj 2008 (UTC) Ok, skoro je masz to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie abyś się za nie zabrał. Miłej pracy. Mikiapole3 18:20, 2 maj 2008 (UTC) :Dobra, "rezerwuję" sobie linie nocne - będą wszystkie do środy, 7 maja Whiteman 19:44, 2 maj 2008 (UTC) Ja zajmę się liniami kursującymi w okolicach Targówka np. 145, 326, 732. Oczywiście jeśli nie zabraknie mi czasu. Również życzę miłej pracy. Radeom 21:37, 2 maj 2008 (UTC) :No to ja oprócz wyżej wymienionych zrobię jeszcze wszystkie 4xx i 5xx. Kakarakak 06:46, 3 maj 2008 (UTC) No, widzę, że prace ruszyły pełna parą - oby tak dalej! Ja będę robił niezrobione linie po kolei. Mikiapole3 10:15, 3 maj 2008 (UTC) :Myślę, że lepiej by linie podmiejskie i nocne ułożyć nie "północ-południe/zachód-wschód", tylko "Warszawa-kraniec podmiejski" dla linii podmiejskich i "Dworzec Centralny-kraniec na peryferiach" dla nocnych. Kakarakak 17:57, 4 maj 2008 (UTC) W sumie logiczne i tak jest dla dotychczasowych linii. Mikiapole3 20:31, 4 maj 2008 (UTC) :A N01 i N02 są północ-południe - czyli wszystko gra. PS. Doszły mi nowe obowiązki więc linie nocne będą zrobione do niedzieli, 11 maja Whiteman 20:48, 4 maj 2008 (UTC) Widzę, że wszystkie linie 1xx, 2xx, 4xx, 5xx oraz Exx są już zrobione. Jeśli znajdę trochę czasu to postaram się zrobić kilka linii podmiejskich. Radeom 20:09, 15 maj 2008 (UTC) :No to ja może jeszcze zrobię linie od 724 do 729 i osiemsetki. Kakarakak 11:14, 16 maj 2008 (UTC) A ja oficjalnie zamykam zabawę i gratuluję oraz dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przyłączyli się do zrobienia artykułów o każdej linii autobusowej. Mikiapole3 09:51, 19 lip 2008 (UTC) Błąd na dole strony Na dole wyskoczył jakiś błąd Radeom 17:37, 18 cze 2008 (UTC) :Tak a propos błędów, dlaczego domyślnym skinem nie jest ten a la Wikipedia "MonoBook", tylko "Monaco", który wrzuca na Stronę Główną jakieś pierdółki po angielsku? Kakarakak 13:41, 18 cze 2008 (UTC) :Nadal skinem domyślnym jest "Monaco". Widziałem jakieś usilne próby jego zmiany (set the Skórka to Default) ze strony innych adminów, ale nic to nie zmieniło. Zajrzyjcie do swoich preferencji – zakładka Skórka. Przy Monaco wyświetla się "(domyślnie)". :A przy okazji zapraszam też na dół strony, do dyskusji nad Szablonem:Foto archiwum. Kakarakak 16:25, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) Szablon:Przystanek_infobox Użytkownik Damiankisiel utworzył szablon możliwy do wstawienia do artykułów o przystankach, podobnie jak do ulic. Proszę o ocenę. Z mojego punktu widzenia na razie powiem, że nie chcę, aby w takim szablonie można było umieścić całość treści artykułu, tak więc aby nie był zbyt rozbudowany (a sprawia póki co takie wrażenie) Mikiapole3 11:26, 25 cze 2008 (UTC) Zgadzam się z powyższym, całość treści artykułu w jednym szablonie to nie jest dobry pomysł. Chociaż można by ten szablon jakoś zmienić. Radeom 13:38, 25 cze 2008 (UTC) Tworząc ten szablon sam zdałem sobie sprawę, że zawiera on prawie wszystkie informacje z artykułu, ale jakby wyciąć z niego te informacje to w zasadzie prawie nic by w nim nie zostało, a chciałem trochę ujednolicić wszystkie artykuły o przystankach. Nie mam pomysłu jakie "nowe" informacje możnaby dodać do tego szablonu aby nie powielały się z treścią, co faktycznie nie ma sensu. Damiankisiel 17:05, 26 cze 2008 (UTC) Po mojemu należałoby go trochę odchudzić, tj. usunąć liczbę przystanków oddzielnie dla autobusów i tramwajów i jakoś tak go skonstruować, aby można było umieścić w nim dane na temat skrzyżowania ulic (bo tak najczęściej jest), przy którym się znajduje, albo nazwy ulicy i obiektu. Mikiapole3 18:14, 26 cze 2008 (UTC) Zmieniłem trochę szablon. Tylko w wypadku niektórych przystanków, jak na przykład Śnieżna: zespół przystanków składa się z dwóch przystanków, ale oba leżą przy ulicy Radzymińskiej, a na ulicy Śnieżnej żadnego przystanku nie ma, tylko nazwa bierze się od tej ulicy. Więc w infoboxie wpisać w ulicach: Radzymińska czy Radzymińska/Śnieżna ? Damiankisiel 09:20, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) OK, to ja zrobię jeszcze drobną korektę i możemy wstawić na próbę do jakichś dwóch-trzech artykułów (najlepiej ze zdjęciami) aby zobaczyć jak to wygląda. Mikiapole3 11:55, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) Na razie wstawiłem szablon do jednego artykułu Śnieżna (przystanek) Damiankisiel 12:37, 28 cze 2008 (UTC) No więc na razie powstawiałem linki do artykułów o ulicach, obszarach MSI i dzielnicach, usunąłem kursywę dla linii na żądanie (jest to zaznaczone w artykule, ale pozostaje do dyskusji), no ale nie wiem jak zmniejszyć odległość między nazwą przystanku a ulicami. Mikiapole3 14:19, 28 cze 2008 (UTC) Myślę, że szablon w obecnej formie jest bardzo dobry. Radeom 21:13, 28 cze 2008 (UTC) Sądzę, że ten szablon nie ma sensu – będzie i tak nie potrzebnie dublował całą treść artykułu o przystanku. Ponadto skomplikuje on tworzenie artykułów. Kakarakak 17:50, 2 lip 2008 (UTC) Kuna domowa Czy ten artykuł ma aż tak wiele związanego z Warszawą? Radeom 10:30, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) :Mam podobne wątpliwości, dlatego usuwam. Whiteman 10:56, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) :: Z całym szacunkiem, ale trochę prędko usuwasz. Uważam, że warto właśnie stworzyć kategorię "Fauna warszawska" (tak jak i ewentualnie "Flora" - tutaj już robiłam kiedyś pierwsze przymiarki) i opisać (krótko) ciekawe gatunki występujące w Warszawie, artykuł o kunie miał być pierwszym elementem. Gdybym miała wczoraj w nocy ze sobą aparat to bym zrobiła zdjęcie kuny pod palmą, a wtedy byście zasadność takiego artykuły pewnie nie kwestionowali. Niestety nie miałam. Sam artykuł był lakoniczny, bo generalnie nie mam teraz dużo czasu i nie mogę się udzielać tak dużo tutaj jak bym chciała, ale nadal uważam, że nie należy go od razu kasować. :Nie widziałem artykułu, więc nie mogę się za bardzo wypowiadać. Zasadniczo nie chodzi o to, żeby opisywać każde zwierzę które jest w zoo, bo to nie od tego jesteśmy. Jeżeli będzie to jakieś wydarzenie (np. kuna pod palmą) może je opisać przy artykule o palmie, jeśli są to jakieś zwierzęta/rośliny występujące w rezerwacie/parku/rzece to proponuję je tam opisać. Mikiapole3 11:58, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) ::Zapomnijmy na chwilę o kunie, bo nie o nią samą tu chodzi. Warszawa w calej swojej specyfice charakteryzuje sie tez ciekawymmi gatunkami roslin/zwierzat. Mozna tu przywolac na przyklad slynne chyba sokoly na Palacu Kultury, albo Modraszek Telejus - rzadko spotykany w Polsce motyl, ktory jedak w Warszawie mieszka. To sa ciekawostki zwiazane z Warszawa (tak jak i nieszczesna kuna) i jako takie wydaje mi sie, że powinny się tutaj znaleźć. Na tej samej zasadzie: po co hasło Władysław IV, skoro nie ma tam nic o jego zwiazkach z Warszawa. To, ze tu mieszkal, to tylko argument na korzyc "moich" zwierzatek, one tu tez mieszkaja. Uhmm 12:13, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) :W sumie zgoda. Jeśli wykazany będzie związek z Warszawą, może zostać. A Władysława zaraz poprawię, by miał choć minimalny związek póki co :). Mikiapole3 12:47, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) ::Z tym Władysławem to był akurat przykład, bo chyba jest więcej takich biogramów, czy haseł (głownie tych związanych z historią) które nie wykazują "związku" z Warszawą, niestety nie pamiętam dokładnie które. Uhmm 13:04, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) :Z hasła "Kuna domowa" na Wikipedii: "Występuje niemal w całej Europie oraz w strefie klimatu umiarkowanego Azji, aż po Himalaje i Chiny" - nie jest więc, IMHO, żadną niespodzianką ani ciekawostką że jest także w Polsce. Kolejny cytat: "W Polsce występuje na całym obszarze kraju, zwykle w okolicach ludzkich siedzib (...)" - Warszawa nie jest wyjątkiem także w skali Polski. Gatunków, które mają podobny zasięg występowania i są spotykane również w Warszawie jest wiele (bardzo wiele?). Równie dobrze możemy opisać wróble lub szczury. Czy naprawdę zamierzamy pisać o wszystkim co występuje w Warszawie, nawet jeśli nie jest to nic szczególnego? Whiteman 15:42, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) ::Dlatego trzeba wykazać związek z Warszawą - jeżeli jedynym związkiem jest to że występuje tutaj bo i w całej Polsce, to raczej dyskwalifikuje - tak jak artykuły Chełm, Polska czy nawet Jan Paweł II. Mikiapole3 17:04, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) Linie strefowe W związku ze zmianą taryfy biletowej i podziału aglomeracji na strefy 1 i 2 ZTM utworzył nowy termin, który zastąpił dotychczasowe określenie linia podmiejska – teraz linie te noszą nazwę linii strefowych (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/baza/20080718/700/TRASY.HTM, http://www.um.warszawa.pl/v_syrenka/miasto/komunikacja.htm). W związku z tym proponuję zmienić określenie podmiejski (i pochodne) na stronach linii podmiejskich, w szablonach itp. na strefowy. Kakarakak 11:02, 22 lip 2008 (UTC) : Skoro tak jest to można zmienić, ale myślę że gdzieś trzeba zaznaczyć że jest to linia podmiejska, proponowałbym przy podawania pętli we wstępie (tak ja zrobiłem to w tym artykule). Mikiapole3 11:28, 22 lip 2008 (UTC) OK. Zajmę się tym, ale dopiero od jutra. Kakarakak 17:32, 22 lip 2008 (UTC) Szablon:Foto archiwum Utworzyłem nowy szablon – Szablon:Foto archiwum, który ma na celu zastąpić Szablon:Foto w artykułach o miejscach/obiektach, które już nie istnieją. Trudno bowiem "mieszkać w pobliżu" czegoś, czego nie ma. Na próbę umieściłem szablon w artykułach: 113, 192 i Warszawa w okresie II wojny światowej. Zastanawiam się też nad utworzeniem osobnego szablonu typu "foto" dla artykułów biograficznych. Czekam na komentarze. Kakarakak 11:07, 23 lip 2008 (UTC) :Wygląda dobrze, jedynie zmieniłbym znaczek "palety" na czarno-biały, bardziej "archiwalny" :) Mikiapole3 19:55, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) "Warszawski" w nazwach artykułów Wiem, że już kiedyś toczyła się na ten temat dyskusja, ale po co ten dopisek "warszawski", czy "w Warszawie" w nazwach artykułów? Przecież wiadomo, że opisywane obiekty są w Warszawie. Ostatnio to zupełnie straciło spójność, wypadałoby to ujednolicić. Są takie artykuły, w których Warszawa jest niezbędna, np. Archidiecezja warszawska, Uniwersytet Warszawski, Warszawska Karta Miejska, czy Gwara warszawska. Lecz jest wiele takich artykułów, w których nie powinno jej być – poniżej konfrontuję dobrze i źle nazwane artykuły: Najbardziej wyraziste przykłady dobrze nazwanych artykułów (jak w leksykonie typu "od A do Z"): *Stacje radiowe *Metro *Skocznia narciarska *Straż Pożarna *Teatry *Ulice o powtarzających się nazwach *Urzędy pocztowe *Tunele *Wyższe uczelnie Artykuły z niepotrzebną Warszawą (w nawiasie mój proponowany tytuł): *Autobusy warszawskie (Autobusy) *Dzielnice Warszawy (Dzielnice) *Kościoły i związki wyznaniowe w Warszawie (Kościoły i związki wyznaniowe) *Rada Warszawy (Rada miasta) *Koleje wąskotorowe w Warszawie (Koleje wąskotorowe) *Najdłuższe ulice w Warszawie (Najdłuższe ulice) *Tramwaje Warszawskie (Tramwaje) *Ścieżki rowerowe w Warszawie (Ścieżki rowerowe) *Zabytki Warszawy (Zabytki) *Trolejbusy warszawskie (Trolejbusy) *Tramwaje Warszawskie (Tramwaje) *Ulice Warszawy (Ulice) Rzeczywiście, dopisek "warszawski" lub "w Warszawie" jest niepotrzebny. Choć nie ukrywam, że już się do tego zdążyłem przyzwyczaić ;) Radeom 11:40, 5 sie 2008 (UTC) Faktycznie, były już pewien czas temu propozycje aby to ujednolicić, ale przeprowadzono to jedynie częściowo. Można więc zrobić to do końca wg zaproponowanego wzoru. Mikiapole3 17:34, 5 sie 2008 (UTC) :OK, przeniosę więc te strony. Kakarakak 17:35, 5 sie 2008 (UTC) Nazwa Dzień dobry! Sugeruję zmianę nazwy serwisu. Jest: Warszawikia. Proponuję: Warszawik. Czy nie zgrabniej? :) 83.31.239.27 17:41, 23 sie 2008 (UTC) :Dzień dobry. Sądzę, że nie ma potrzeby zmieniania nazwy. Przyrostek "-wikia" sugeruje charakter serwisu – jest to encyklopedia internetowa oparta na mechanizmie wiki. Poza tym myślę, że nasi czytelnicy przyzwyczaili się do nazwy "Warszawikia", a my kreujemy się na rozpoznawalną "markę". :) A tak przy okazji: zapraszamy do rejestracji i aktywnego uczestnictwa w naszym projekcie :) Kakarakak 09:30, 24 sie 2008 (UTC) Szablon:Trasy Utworzyłem Szablon:Trasy, w którym można umieszczać linki do poprzednich tras linii. Co wy na to? Kakarakak 10:18, 1 wrz 2008 (UTC) :Ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Zachowałem trasę 192 po to, żeby ewentualnie w przyszłości nie trzeba było jej szukać gdzieś po historii. Mikiapole3 11:28, 1 wrz 2008 (UTC) Takie trasy najlepiej obrazują przebieg linii, którego w artykułach, w sekcji Historia, tak dokładnie się nie opisuje. Kakarakak 15:42, 1 wrz 2008 (UTC) Artykuły o budynkach bez nazwy Artykuł "Kamienica przy Poznańskiej 21" powinien nazywać się "Dom przy Poznańskiej 21", tak jak pozostałe artykuły o budynkach mieszkalnych bez nazwy. Kamienica to również rodzaj domu (http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dom), tak samo jak jednorodzinny dom wolnostojący, jak i wielorodzinny blok. Tworząc spis zabytków linkowałem zawsze w formie "Dom przy...", tak samo jest w wielu artykułach np. o ulicach. Kakarakak 10:52, 3 wrz 2008 (UTC) :Rozumiem, choć ja bym bardziej optował za rozróżnieniem od siebie domów (willi), kamienic i bloków, dalej biurowców, wieżowców, gmachów i innych. Od razu daje to możliwość rozeznania o jaki typ budynku chodzi. Skoro mamy Kamienicę Lothego (a nie jego dom) to możemy mieć też Kamienicę przy Poznańskiej 21. Ciekaw jestem też opinii innych. Mikiapole3 18:32, 3 wrz 2008 (UTC)